fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alian Shadeblade
|name = Mistial Shadeblade |kanji = ミスティエル シャデブラド |romaji = Misutieru Shadeburado |alias = Curse-Eyed Shadow Devilish Swordsman Alian Shadeblade (アリアン シャデブラド(Arian Shadeburado) Al |race = Human |age = 11(pre-timeskip) 19(post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'3 |eyes = Red(right eye) Violent(left eye) |hair = Black |blood type = AB |affiliation = Hydra Head Imperial Fang (ally) |previous affiliation = Holy Swords Fire Scorpions |occupation = Legal Mage Dark Mage Hunter |previous occupation = Demon Hunter Junior captain of "Fire Scorpions" squard Independent Mage |team = Quintuple Strike |previous team = Fire Scorpions |base of operations = Varies Crimson Sun Palace(former) |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Destrual Shadeblade(father) Satelizer Shadeblade(mother) Raphael Shadeblade(older brother) Gabriel Shadeblade(older brother) Selestiana Shadeblade(older sister) |magic = Memory-Make Illusion Magic Summoning Magic: Ancient Beasts Gravity Eyes Fire Magic Earth Magic Plant Magic |weapons = Thorn (荊 Ibara) Akuma Staff (悪魔職員の Akuma no Shokuin) Reducer (減速機 Gensoku-ki) Mind Stone (石の心 Ishi no kokoro) }} Alian Shadeblade(アリアン シャデブラド Arian Shadeburado) whos real birthname is Mistial Shadeblade (ミスティエル シャデブラド Misutieru Shadeburado) is a member of Hydra Head Guild, and also de-facto ally of Imperial Fang Guild. He hides, that he secretly fight with demon-hunting organisation "Holy Swords", to save his own life, because, he betraying their traditions. Also, he is Dark Mage Hunter. Appearence Alian is tail, well-built and handsome-looking young man. He has delicate features and long black, spiky hair below the shoulders. Alian have red right eye, and the left is purple and of the apple of the left eye diverge black circles. In addition, his left eye brightly lit, so he hides it under a metal tomoe mask on the left side of his face. He prefers dark colors in clothes. Usually, Alian dressed in a purple jacket, gray pants tied with a black strap and black knee-high boots. He wore a long black coat, below the knee with silver buttons. On the back he is wearing a steel disc holder that acts as the sheath for his arms and has a cross straps. And all hides under a long cloak with a hood. Coat also tied with bags of drugs and poisons, as well as a large jar with water and place to eat. Personality Alian quiet, taciturn and cold towards all, especially towards people. He hates crowds, distrustful of any counterclaim. Alian harsh and merciless to every enemy, and has a habit of output opponent before the battle itself. He has dark nature, as he likes to see the fear of the enemy. He is very hard on yourself and strive to become stronger to protect themselves from Demon Hunters, which he sincerely hates. Against the few who helped him just a little, he does not have anything wrong and always willing to help in return. Alian confident in their abilities, and not afraid to challenge anyone who tries to kill him, but also understands the difference between courage and recklessness. He was used to analyze the actions of opponents, and use them against their fears and weaknesses. Alian gently used "feel" during the battle and never will anyone be underestimated. On the contrary, it tends to underestimate his opponent and make a trap. In contrast to all this, he is vindictive, and if a person is something made him angry, Alian will never forget it as soon as possible and kill the offender. Alian has enough bloodthirsty and sadistic vein. With some difficulty, he suppresses his desire to lash out and kill the enemy, it is even harder to suppress his thirst for battle. Alian loves to read(especially learning new spells and techniques, and artistic adventure literature) and has a very strong love for cold steel. At the same time, he does not like guns, and every person who uses a firearm, he considers as a coward and a weakling. History Synopsis Magic and skills Physical abilities: Enhanced Strength : Alian has superhuman strenght. He can lift man up into the air, be grabbing his neck with one hand. With one jump, Alian could easily reach the roof two-storey house, or break a man's collarbone with one kick. Also, his strength was shown when he's being biologically five years old, was able to safely block the kick one of the "Holy Sword". He has no problems, when holding it two-handed sword designed with one hand and wielding them as fast as a human with two hands. Immense Speed : Still, the speed of members of Holy Swords is better developed than the force and Alian also very quick and agile. When he uses the magic as muscle power, its speed is increased even more. He has a quick initial spurt, moreover, he is used to strike at high speed. It is faster and people can run across a small town from one end to another in a few minutes. Also, he quickly evade attacks and magic, and can change the direction of running without slowing too much. Enhanced Endurance : Alian is very hardy. He could easily for several hours to drive their enemies in the open countryside, not even stopping to rest. Like all Holy Swords, who spent Purification ritual of Five Suns, Alian not need to sleep more than six hours, unless the injury was not serious. It may take several days, stopping only once for half an hour. But since he is human, his regeneration does not immediately heals wounds, though faster than humans. Like other Swords, Alian vulnerable to water and a long stay in it strongly influences his condition. But the smell of poplar not drives him to sleep, while copper has no effect on him like acid. damage to his body. Immense Agility : Alian is very clever and agile. He calmly dodging spells which it sends members of the "Holy Swords". He does not work consisted dodge rain of senbons in battle. In the melee he was accustomed to bend sharply or shy away, then to catch the opponent's hot. Alian can evade a pistol shot, or block it. Almost Genius Intellect : Alian will fight only with a good strategy. He was used to calculate the opponent's moves before he fulfilled them. Alian has extensive experience in the use of human fear and weakness on his hand. He is well knowledged about magic and knows how to both theory and practice, for example, different ways to counteract this or that magic weakness particular type of magic, as well as a way to develop his powers and spells. His knowledge enough for it to yourself to improve their spells, he also coached control of magic and meditation to increase the magical power. Also he is very well versed in literature, cooking, weapons, mechanics, and, as has been said, has a good idea about human psychology. Alian has a good memory. His brain perceives information much faster and easier than the brains of people. He had to learn ten times faster than any human, though is rather weak result. Tumblr m9bslsBQl01qzd219o1 500.gif|Alian's swordplay... Starburst Stream.gif|...in 9 years Expert Swordsmanship Specialist : Alian also is talented swordsman. Sword is his favorite weapon, and he often uses it in battle. Alian good use swords of different lengths, but in any case, his style of sword fighting is always based on the broad strokes on the body, sudden injections, the tip of the sword hilt bumps on the face. Alian feels confident in the roundhouse kick, knocking out weapons from the enemy, blocking with the sword, and especially cross-impacts with the sword. Expert hand-to-hand combatant : Alian has good knowledge about this fight without weapons. He knows how to beat his hands and feet, put blocks, dodge and enough trained to make such advanced techniques as a roundhouse kick, side steps, painful seizures and attacks from the air. He has good speed bumps, and his strength will be enough to kick the person for several tens of meters away. *'Moon Light' (月影 Tsukikage) : Alian throws the enemy into the air and causing a strong kick, which sent the enemy flies. *'Dance of Shadows' (影の踊り Kage no odori) : Alian increases his speed by Curse power and attacking the enemy from several sides at once. Immense Magic Power : like other Swords, Alian has huge amount of magic power. He use very destructive and exhausting spells, but even after several disposable feels no fatigue. Released magical power of Alian causes damage to the soil around it. His power is so great that his body can't stand all the power, and he is forced every day to make special meditation, soothing his magic. He spent the ritual, therefore, the very nature of his magic is stronger than human. His magical power feel heavier, he also, with weaker body than the demon, have some hard to control it, though it is not completely demonic. His magical power has a dark blue in color. *'Eternano Manipulation' : Alian showed great skill, by controlling his internal energy. He can direct the energy in the arms and legs, making beats stronger or running faster, carry a magic on the blade or release a strongest magic aura. *'Second Origin' : Alian awakened his Second Origin during timeskip, when passed ritual of Sun Purification. Ritual amplifies all physical abilities to five times, and allows you to restore the magic faster under sun, but in the process will have to experience the terrible pain. Alian's pain was so severe, that it caused the awakening of a Second Origin of magic, and now has four times bigger than main source. The Second Origin is fully recovers his strength and also recharges faster than the basic. Magical abilities: Tigerus the Flame.jpg|Tigerus - Fire Beast Velranes the Aqua.jpg|Velranes - Water Beast Sardes the Rock.png|Sardes - Earth Beast Kyuata the Wind.jpg|Kyuata - Wind Beast Zoros The Dark.jpg|Zoros - Darkness Beast Seldert of the Forest.png|Seldert - Forest Beast Raiden.jpg|Raiden - Storm Beast Ankylos the unshakable.jpg|Ankylos - Defender Beast Fenrir the Evil.jpg|Fenrir - Wolf Beast Metal Phoenix.jpg|Metallicas - Metal Beast Flying Leviathan.jpg|Serpentus - Leviathan Beast Summoning Magic: Ancient Beasts ' ''(召しの魔法古代獣 Meshi no Mahō: Kodai-jū) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Alian can summon various creatures with special abilities, due to the fact that he signed the contract with them for blood. In order to use the call, Alian need to hit the ground and cry aloud the name of the existence, which wants to summon. *'''Take Over Immunity : all beasts invulnerable to Take Over, thanks to the protective spell on their souls. *'Immense Strength' : all beasts is physicaly stronger than humans(ever mages), animals and some magical creatures. *'Resizing' : size of beasts depends on the amount of magic invested to summon. *'Reverse call' : beast can summon Alian to itself. *'Summon: Tigerus' : Calls upon the Fiery Beast named Tigerus, which will help in the fight. Tigerus looks like a tiger with a huge white mane on his head, tail and hind legs. **'Fire Resistance' : Tigerus is invulnerable to fire, as fire - its essence. Also, he has good immunity to the air and the wind, but is very vulnerable to water. **'Flame Breath' : Tigerus can shot fire beam from his mouth. **'Flame Wheel' : Tigerus can turn yourself into the fire and fly at the enemy, spinning in flight. **'Flame Punch' : he can strike a paw on fire. **'Flame Bite' : Tigerus can bite the enemy, burning it. **'Enhanced Speed' : thanks to the strong leg muscles and flexible, Tigerus faster even most magicians and can leap several meters at once. *'Summon: Velranes' : calls Water Beast Velranes that looks like a two-legged blue turtle, has brown armor and three massive trunk of it. **'Water Resistance' : Velranes is invulnerable to water, as water - its essence. Also, he has good immunity to fire , but is very vulnerable to earth. **'Water Cannon' : Velranes can shot at once three water beams from his thunks. **'Water Pulse' : he can throw at enemies a water sphere, that explode with water in a collision. **'Mist' : he can release into the environment a large amounts of moisture from his trunks, which then becomes mist. **'Water Punch' : he can strike the enemy with water fist. *'Summon: Sarders' : Alian encourages Earth Beast Sardens, which has a big belly, short legs but long arms and armored skull. **'Earth Resistence' : Sarders is invulnerable to earth, as earth - its essence. Also, he has good immunity to water, but is very vulnerable to lightning. **'Megaforce' : Sarders can create small earthquake in chosen zone. **'Earth Hammer' : he can snatch a large piece of land, and use it as a weapon. **'Spikes' : he can create sharp pins, that pierce the enemy. **'Hand-to-Hand Combat' : Sarders can strike the enemy in battle with his hands, armored head and tail. *'Summon: Kyuata' : Alian encourages Wind Beast Kyuata, which has red eyes and purple tips of tails. **'Wind Resistence' : Kyuata is invulnerable to wind, as wind - its essence. Also, he has good immunity to lightning, but is very vulnerable to fire. **'Wind Blast' : attack compressed wind beam. **'Wind Gust' : Kyuata attacking the enemy with gust of wind, that drops it. **'Wind Claw' : he can strike a paw on air. **'Enhanced Speed' : Kyuata is very light, so he has great speed and agility, allowing him to evade attacks. *'Summon: Zoros' : Alian summons Darkness Beast Zoros, which looks like bipedal fox with very long hair, tied at the end of a fox tail, and blue, black and gray coat, red eyes and three-toed hands/feets with claws. **'Darkness Resistence' : Zoros is invulnerable to darkness, as darkness - its essence. Also, he has good immunity to lightning and fire, but is very vulnerable to light. **'Dark Pulse' : he can throw to the enemy a purple-colored beam. **'Dark Sphere' : he can shot with to enemies with explosive spheres. **'Darkness Armor' : Zoros can increase himself with aura of dark energy, that increases hiss force and speed. **'Claws' : Zoros has sharp claws, which can attack enemies in close combat. **'Expert Hand-to-hand combat' : Zoros is well-trained in martial arts. *'Summon: Raiden' : Alian summons Storm Beast Raiden, which resembles a brown lion that has white mustache, red-yellow hair on the muzzle, huge white mane on the back and gray spikes on his shoulders. **'Lighting Resistence' : Raiden is invulnerable to lighting, as lighting - its essence. Also, he has good immunity to water and earth, but is very vulnerable to wind. **'Shock' : he can shot to the enemy a lighting bolt **'Storm Senbons' : Raiden can release an electric field, that turns to electric senbons. **'Lighting Claws' : Raiden can accumulate energy on his paws and attack. **'Lighting Tail' : hitting the tail on the ground, Raiden can send to enemies a electric field. *'Summon: Seldert' : Alian summons Forest Beast Seldert, that looks like a light blue hippo with a flower and palm leaves on the back. **'Vines' : Seldert can attack enemies with thorny, long vines from his back or from ground. **'Flower' : Seldert have a huge dark pink flower on his back, that allows him to accumulate solar energy with its help. **'Sharp Sheets' : Seldert can create small and very sharp sheets from his flower and hurt enemies. **'Solar Beam' : he can blow to enemies a beam of light, when accumulate enough energy. **'Solar Dome' : Seldert can protect himself from attacks under the dome of solar energy. *'Summon: Ankylos' : Alian summons Defender Beast Ankylos, which look like prehistoric reptile Ankylosaurus, that lived millions of years ago. **'Almost indestructible shell' : Ankylos has a very solid and heavy armor on the back, which is very difficult to break. Carapace has a common plate with protruding bones, which are more robust than steel. This shell covered head, legs and tail, which has a huge bone mace at the end. **'Tail Mace' : on his tail, Ankylos have a big, sphere-like object, which he uses in the battle like weapon to unreasonable enemies, who come too close. **'Super Defense Mode' : in this mode, Ankylos' scales will be bright, and become more sharper and robust. Also, his tail mace become more lethal. **'Immense Stamina' : Ankylos has a great hardiness, it confirms that he can just take on a very strong attack and defend his partner. He is slow, but very durable, as he can safely carry most spells, rebounding from his shell. *'Summon: Fenrire' : Alian summons Wolf Beast Fenrire, which appears like black, muscular demonic-like wolf with bat wings. He has huge, sharp teeth and red eyes. **'Hair Magic' (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō) is an Caster Magic involving the manipulation of hair. Fenrire can use Hair Magic to create a huge, spiky hair shield, shot to enemies with hair needles, or thorny hair pillars. **'Wolf Roar' : Fenrire can sedate week enemies with his loud scream. **'Claws' : he can use his long claws in close combat. They are more robust than metal. **'Immense Speed' : Fenrire is quickest of Ancient Beast. *'Summon: Metallicas' : *'Summon: Serpentus' : Fire Magic like.png|Alian use his Fire Magic Wall of Flames.gif|Alan injures member of Holy Swords with Burning Ray Flamearrow.jpeg|Flame Arrows Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Holy Swors have a very strong connection with the fire, so Alian very well trained in the use of fire spells. it not only uses them for attack or defense, but also for support. His magic is strong enough vulnerable to water, especially if the opponent uses a spell of the same or higher rank. *'Burning Ray' (バーニング レー Baaningu Ree) : Alian produces enemy jet fire that burns and blows all the way to the recent findings. When confronted with something creating a shock wave. The strength and size of this spell depends on the concentration and quantity of the embedded magic. The main weakness of this spell - water. **'Sun Spiral' (太陽の螺旋 Taiyō no rasen) : Alian increases strike force of Burning ray, when creating a spiral. **'Multiple Burning Ray' : When Alian create more tham one magic circle, he can shot to enemy several Burning Rays. *'Fiery Eruption' (フィエリー エルプティオン Fierii Erupution) : Alian creates magic circle underfoot enemy. Circle begins to glow and light, and then explodes a pillar of fire that damages a targeted enemy, knocking them into the air and leaves the defenseless. *'Fiery Palm' (フィエリー パム Fierii Pamu) : Alian puts his hand forward and shoots a bunch of fire to enemy, which creates a small explosion, and shock wave orange in color within four meters. Enemy flies from Alian, received burns and concussion from the blast. **'Flame Spear' : creates a thin and long beam, that pierces the enemy. *'Flame Arrow' (フラム アロー Furamu Aroo) : Alian sends to opponent a fiery arrows, meter long, that will burn him in entire and lose his balance. **'Flame Rain' (炎の雨 Honō no ame) : This enhanced version of the Flame Arrows, which releases hundreds of flaming arrows of the enemy, creating a sort of rain. After impact, the fire did not disappear, but explodes after ten seconds. **'Hells Ballista' : Alian throw one big and destructive arrow, that cause a wind, when fly and crates great explosion. *'Fire Power Word' (フィア ポーアー ウォード Fia Pooaa Woodo) : If Alian say "I call upon the heat of the sun, the heat of the volcano, the heat of the torch, it shows the right way. Defend! Lighten up! Take!" it envelops invisible aura of warmth. To his enemies, it will remind the boiling water, but this spell will protect him from being too hot or too cold weather, and also absorb some of the fire magic energy and partially protected from the cold magic. **'Hot Steps' : if Alian wants, then stepping on any surface, it can heat it to a state of fusion and enemies can not move there. **'Explosion Punch' : When Alian touches and strikes someone or something, will be a small burst. **'Explosion Kick' : When Alian kicks someone, will be more powerful burst, that stuns the enemy. *'Infernal Blade - Awakening!' (インフェルナル ブラド オーアケニング Inferunaru Burado Ooakeningu) : allows you to create an aura of fire in warhead weapon. Increases the lethality caused by these weapons, as well as burns, if touched. Operates on any kind of weapon. *'Swamp Fire' (スワンップ フィア Suwanppu Fia) : produces small, bright fireball, which is used for lighting. *'Auroral zone: Thousand Suns' (オーロラ帯：ア·サウザンド·サンズ Ōrora-tai: A sauzando· sanzu) : an extended form of the Swamp Fire, which creates many fireballs and they start shining golden light. The balls is large enough and when they explode, will be created a very brightly lit for a few seconds, very dangerous for eye. This spell is suitable for lighting a large territory, although its main purpose - fooling the enemy. Earthmagicdoton.jpeg|Alian's Earth Magic spell Mudslide technique.png|Softening Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Magic, which utilizes the element of earth. Casters use the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth magic is strong and immune to water magic, so Alian being highly vulnerable to water, studied it. *'Marsh Trap' (マーシュ トラップ Maashu Torappu) : Land around the enemy is softened, becoming very fluid swamp, then swirls around him in the scope of mud and hardens, concluding the enemy into a trap. Very useful for protection. *'Pillar' (ピラー Piraa) : Alian can raise pillar from the ground. With it, he can raise himself above and a better position, or raise his enemy up. It can also manage the pillar, for example, change its height, or off the ground, and crush opponents. **'Earth Rage' (地球激怒 Chikyū gekido) : Alian creates many pillars from the ground, which can crush and kill his enemy. *'Burrow' (ブロー Buroo) : this spell is the opposite effect to the spell "Pillar." Alian creates pit into earth, which concludes enemy, or hides itself. *'Softening' (ソフテニング Sofuteningu) : a spell, that softens the ground in the said territory, turning the soil underfoot enemy into a swamp. Then you can use a stronger version of "Marsh Trap", or throw the enemy into the liquid pit with "Burrow". **'Liquid Tsunami' : very soft earth covers the enemy like a wave, and carries with him. Player loses his balance and could drown. *'Zone of AntiBalance' (アンチバランスゾーン Anchibaransuzōn) : after starting the spell, soil begins to shake and rumble, change and deform. Anyone who is on this piece of land will not be able to keep his balance. Next, the ground starts to move sharply from craters in the humps, which can greatly disorient the enemy and inflict damage. *'Rage Palm of Earth' (地球のパームレイジ Chikyū no pāmureiji) : out of the land creates very large palm, that can crush enemies and protect Alian from spells or impacts. **'Multiple Strike' : Alian create several palms from the ground and crush the enemy with great damage. *'Earth Strong Wall' (イアース ストロング ワル Iaasu Sutorongu Waru) : Alian create an wall of earth in front of him or around him, protecting mage from attacks. When more power invested in the spell, wall will be stronger. Alian can create multiple walls, and change their height. *'Impact Avalanche' (インパクト雪崩 Impakuto Nadare) : that spell pulls large chunks of land and attack the enemy. Number of stones depends on the length of the spell. Overtaken the enemy, they throw it, close around his body and crush him forcefully. *'Terrakinesis' (テラキネシス Terakineshisu) : this spell gives Alian total control of the ground. He can tear a piece of soil, while it will be a perfect square. He can fly on a piece of land or make soil to fly enemy. He also can make some of the land move to the other place. RINNEGAN.jpg|Alian's uncontrolled left eye Bloodyhengoku.jpg|Bleeding right eye - due to too strong surge Rinnegan.png|Alian use his eyes under illusion of darkness Ala Radon.png|Alian use Force Attraction to the full extent 640px-Gravity Push Pull.png|Alian use Gravity Wall under Cloak of Fear Gravity Eyes (重心目 Jūshin-me) : this is a Eye Magic. With its help, Alian can use Cravity Magic Spells . It is known, that Gravity Eye owns several unique magical eye abilities, which are passive. This Eyes is costly magic very well. Alian can deactivate only right eye, left eye is always active. And for excessive, loads begins to bleed, so that, after a long battle Alian feels very severe headache. *'Gravity Manipulation' : this ability allows him to manipulate gravity in chosen zone or chosen enemy. **'Force Punch' (力パンチ Chikara no panchi) : Alien discards enemy with gravitational wave, which is like a small shockwave. **'Force Attraction' (力観光名所 Chikara no kankō meisho) : back to the "Force Punch" spell, that attracts the enemy to Alian. However, the enemy can't move his body and becomes an easy target. **'Fall' (落ちる Ochiru) : this spell down opponents to the ground, and does not allow them to move. In addition, the differential strength and power of gravitation has a negative effect on the whole organism. **'Force Grasp' (力把握 Chikara no haaku) : this spell compresses part of the body of the enemy, or of the entire enemy with force of gravity. This can stifle the enemy, or causing injury, for example, something breaking. **'Gravity Wall' (重力の壁 Jūryoku no kabe) : this enhanced form of the "Force Punch". Gravitational wave has greater power and radius, which destroys everything in its path, rejecting enemies and destroying inorganic objects. The power of the spell is equivalent to the number of nested magic. **'Obliteration' (閉塞 Heisoku) : the strongest gravitational spell, that Alian learned during his wanderings. With great speed, gravity concentrates inside the target, and then it starts to diverges away with their pieces of the body, thus, almost completely destroying the enemy at the molecular level, breaking the body into pieces. **'Flight' : Alian can fly with great speed and agility for big distances. Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku) : another Alian's Magic, which works similar to Memory Control. Also, Memory-Make has a perception limit. *'Forget' : after memorizing a spell cast by an opponent, the user "forgets" it, effectively nullifying the casting. *'Arena of Radiant Space' (放射空間のアレーナ Hōsha kūkan no arēna) : spell extends around the user a transparent dome, in which the time for the enemies flows differently. Speed of the enemy, which is within the range of this spell decreases the value, because the time for them flying more slowly. This spell is similar to Slowing Magic. *'Dance of Ghostly Blades' (幽霊翼の舞踊 Yūrei tsubasa no buyō) : this spell creates around user several vortexes from dark energy, and show long violet blades from vortexes. User can directs them to the enemy, and funnel with blades will cut the opponent. *'Shining Spear of Justice' (正義の輝いて槍 Seigi no kagayaite yari) : spell creates a bright light, that is compressed into a few dozen huge spears of light, which then attack the enemy at the speed of light. In contact with anything will be an explosion. *'Wrath of Thunder Dragon' (雷龍激怒 Ikazuchiryū no gekido) : Alian's Memory-Make creates a storm cloud in dragon form. The dragon wiil attack the enemy with lightings. *'Forgotten Face' (忘れましたの顔 Wasuremashita no kao) : when Alian use this spell, the one, who fell under the spell instantly forgets what was once seen or talked to Alian and completely oblivious to the fact that such a person exists... *'Emergence of The Ice Giant' (氷の巨人が出現 Kōri no Kyojin ga shutsugen) : this spell will carries around with help of cold energy, that freezes everything. Then, the caster points to place, and large release of cold occurs, and will be appear an icy warrior, height of several tens of meters. Seeing the enemy, giant will attack him, and also can spew a jet of cold breath and protect the caster with bare hands. *'Locking of Spiritual Power' (霊力の施錠 Reiryoku no sejō) : with this spell, Alian create multiple wawes, that will annihilate magical effects, like Ice-Make creatures, Requip or Muscle Speak. This spell is similar to Dispellng Magic. *'Under the Protection of The Forest God' (森林神様の保護下 Shinrin kamisama no hogo-ka) : by this spell, Alian can grow a small, but very dense and impenetrable forest around him, in a radius of several tens of meters. It also can cause trees to attack the enemy, but can not control more than five trees at once. Alian can also protect himself with tree trunks, and hide inside, while creating a hollow in tree. Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, that is based on creating illusions that can confuse the enemy. It's magic, which primarily acts on the mind. *'Invisibility' (不可視 Fukashi) : user makes himself invisible, twisting his light around him for any naked eye. But he can give the noise produced by them, footprints or clash with anyone or anything, even though the spell will not stop. With the help of the magical eye, or sensory impairment can be detected the user by this spell. *'Сonfusion' (混乱 Konran) : Alian creates different sounds and screams in space that come from all sides, and no one can determine the source. He can change the tone, form and location of voting as he pleases. *'Bifurcation' (分岐 Bunki) : Alian creates his illusory counterparts, that are woven from the air and cannot be traumatized or killed. While the enemy unsuccessfully tries to cause damage counterparts, Alian can catch his breath or unexpected attack. *'Flash' (フラッシュ Furasshu) : Alian creates the illusion of the brightest flash that blinds the enemy. At the same hearing also deteriorates. *'Binding Darkness' (結合闇 Ketsugō yami) : Alian plunges the enemy into the deep darkness, which deprives him of repeatedly and dulls all of the senses. *'Indifferently' (無頓着に Mutonjaku ni) : Alian can enter a weakened enemy in a state of complete indifference to everything, like hypnosis, in which the enemy is not only becomes vulnerable, but also can reveal some secrets. *'Cloak of Fear' (恐れのマント Osore no manto) : Alian can create an illusion, where he transform to gigantic demon-like monster, and can fearly shout with help of Confusion. Also, he can use others spells under this illusion. Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku) is a type of Holder and Caster Magic utilizes various types of plants. Plant Magic allows the user to create and manipualte plants of different variety. *'Thorns' (荊 Ibara) : Alian creates from the land a branch with thorns that hurt the enemy on contact. *'Thorn Rain' (荊の雨 Ibara no Ame) : created branches shoot spikes into enemies, and in place of one spike instantly grows another. *'Thorn Shield' (荊の盾 Ibara no Tate) : Alian creates long thorns, that will transform into a dome and protect him from attacks. *'Poison Garden' (毒の庭 Doku no Niwa) : Alian creates many flowers around, large enough compared to a person. In disclosing the bud flowers produce poisonous gas. *'Hammer Sheet' (ハンマーの用紙 Hanmā no yōshi) : Alian create huge and heavy sheet, that can crush the enemy with great power. *'Cushion Sheet' (クッションシート Kusshonshīto) : Alian create a sheet, acting as a pillow and a soft surface for a touchdown. *'Transport Sheet' : Alian create a sheet, that uses like boat. *'Explosive Rose' (爆発性のバラ Bakuhatsu-sei no bara) : by this spell, will grow and rose, that explodes on command. Depends on the size of the rose, depends the force of the explosion. *'Swallow Flower' (ツバメの花 Tsubame no Hana) : Alian create a giant flower, that will shoot the enemy with petals, filled with acid. *'Grow Flow' (グロウ・フロウ Gurō Furō) : The user summons an enormous flower above their targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. When destroyed, however, the flower creates a huge explosion, powerful enough to blast off several people away. *'Flytrap' : By unknown means, the user summons a large, green, flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides and massive spikes on their outer ones. Equipment Thorn (荊 Ibara) : Alian's primary weapon, most often used in combat. It is katana, which blade length somewhat like tachi, with a black handle and the same tsuba color. Its name - Thorn - was gotten with help of some spells, that Alian can be use with the sword. Thorn is very easy even for Alian, so that very quickly and easily used by him. Thorn is also very strong, and very difficult to blunt. He created from an unknown metal, which is a good conductor of magical power. Akuma Staff (悪魔職員の Akuma no Shokuin) : it shakujo, owned by Alian. It is unusual is its top is made of gold, and on each ring - precious stone. With its help, Alien uses some spells of Earth Magic, as well as to strengthen their spells, or to focus his energy. He also uses his shakujo as support, and for melee. The more magic invested in the staff, the greater the damage to enemies. Reducer (減速機 Gensoku-ki) : bracelet, this form and the value of which is unknown, as it turned into a cursed runes on Alian's right hand. He lets a little easier to control magical power, reducing the flow rate of magic in the body. *'Supernatural Hiding' : Alian can hide his Magic Power from mages, and became invulnerable for all sensors mages. Mind Stone (石の心 Ishi no kokoro) : jeweled brooch made of gold, has one large and four small ruby. This demonic relics has no special abilities that can help in the fight, but still considered a magical, as it responds to the emotional state of the wearer. The larger and stronger the emotion, the brighter the stones will shine. If there is a being with dark thoughts, rubies will be black. Mask : this mask Alian use on the left side of his face, to hide the Occult Eyes. It also has special runes, which limits the strength and the opening through which the eye sees everything, but the eyes cannot see, if Alian will not want. The mask is not made of metal, as you may think, but silver. Shaped like tomoe. Scythe : Alian also owns a cold steel of a wide scope, or spits. He have two-handed large braid and kusarigama. Throwing Weapons and knives : Alian know how to deal with throwing weapons and knives. He trained with the usual knives, daggers, throwing knives, kukri, Chris, wakizashi, tanto. He is good in throwing a shuriken, kunai, flying blades, and to demolish caltrops(metal thorns). Trivia *Appearance and some abilities based on Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha from Naruto. *Alian's statistics, when he was a member of the Holy Swords: *Alian's favorite food is grilled chicken, miso-ramen, fish and salad. His least favorite food is alcohol. *Alian's hobby is reading, training in magic and weapons art, cooking and meditation. *Alian like dogs and cats, but hate all insects and snakes. *Alian's favorite literature genres is detective, historical-adventure novels and fantasy. *Alian's most expensive things is Thorn, donated by his father, and Reducer, gifted by mother. *His older sister Selestiana hates him and wants to kill him. It is mutual. Category:Independent Mage Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Articles in process Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Mask User Category:Weapon User Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Hydra Head Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Demon Hunter Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:Molding Magic User